Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2), MPEG-4, International Telegraph Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
With the prevalence of high speed Internet access, emerging video applications such as remote desktop sharing, virtual desktop infrastructure, and wireless display require high compression efficiency of screen contents. However, additional intra and inter video coding tools were designed primarily for natural contents. Screen contents have significantly different characteristics compared with natural contents (e.g., sharp edges and less or no noise), which makes those traditional coding tools less sufficient.